Nieve Blanco
by Lestrangeness
Summary: Her lips dripped with poison, a deathly vile contained in one kiss; her cheeks cracked into a smile and she whispered "Who is the fairest of them all?.."
1. Prologue

I don't own The Chronicals of Narnia, nor do I own Snow White. This is the tale of Snow White retold in Narnian form, enjoy.

This is an AU, set in the book Prince Caspian and is rated T for language and violence.

(I've done a bit of a shakespear thing with the prologue, next chapter is actually a chapter not a poem :P)

* * *

_As a child you will have been told  
__About the girl who was born for the kings and queens of old  
__With hair dark as ebony and lips red as the rose  
__Her cheeks the purest of whites as everybody knows_

_Born with the advantage of royal blood  
__But it soon grew murky and turned to mud  
__Her mother was dead, her father was shroud  
__He remarried to a woman far too proud_

_Living as a pauper but dreaming as a queen  
__A young prince was soon to intervene  
__Set a task that he couldn't carry through  
__For fair was she and that he knew_

_Living within the woodland, her trust was too much  
__For she answered every knock in spite of such  
__I welcome you now to hear this tale  
__Of dear Nieve Blanco with skin so pale_


	2. Chapter One

I don't own The Chronicals of Narnia, unfortunatly.

* * *

_**Once Upon A Time...**_

The land was pure; enigmatic; tranquil. A white bed of flakes littered the ground, confusing path to grass; an elegant picture of frozen joy shattering the autumn and signaling the winter. The sky was a scene to match: white with tiny crystals falling softly to join their brothers on the ground. It was silent, not a bird could be heard, it was as if time halted still, to marvel at the worlds beauty. Nature was covered by snow; tree tops were edged, bushes were topped and flowers were coated. Animals huddled within gaps of trees and holes underground escaping the chill, whilst curious rabbits hopped wearily through shrubs.

North to the foliage stood a castle on top a hill; its grey exterior was replaced by white and its magnificence was amplified. Guards stood erect against openings, their armor gathering white dust. The moat surrounding was frozen over creating a dangerous pathway to those who dared to tread. Torches were extinguished but light wasn't scarce.

The Castle of Caspian was hushed, its daily duties erased by the weather. Telmarine figures shadowed the windows, wondering what such a blizzard could mean. Snow had not been present in Narnia since the Battle of Beruna in the year 1000, and nearly everybody was puzzling the thought of the folk tale about the kings and queens of old. The story of the White Witch was within the air, though nobody dared to mention, the myth was ponderous.

Only one Telmarine was not intrigued by such a tale, instead she was fascinated; the snow had never fallen so heavily before and she sat religiously next to a window watching it descend. Queen Prunaprismia was besotted; her eyes had never seen such beauty. She leant over the ebony window pane to get a closer look, pushing her heavily pregnant stomach against the stone wall. She wanted to touch it but the window wouldn't open; her days of lying in were still upon her and she was bored of sitting in a darkened room waiting for the birth of a child.

"Nurse," She called and a middle aged woman dressed in blue with overly friendly eyes appeared by her side. "Is it possible for me to go out today?"

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before looking outside. "In this, your majesty, the king wouldn't allow it."

"Then perhaps we don't tell the king" Prunaprismia smiled. The nurse furrowed her brows again and looked to the queen before nodding silently and leading her gently to a back door.

"Go out into the servants gardens, he will not see you there" She told the queen.

Prunaprismia took a shawl on board her shoulders and entered the cold. She took the first breath of fresh air she had been allowed in eight months and shifted carefully amongst the rose bushes which were lank and dire; the nurse closely following. She reached out towards a nearby bush and stole some snow from it, capturing a holly leaf inside.

The holly leaves sharp end slashed across the queen's finger and drew blood; the red trickled onto the snow creating a brilliant contrast of beauty. The holly leaf's tone ran dark; the green slowly faded to black as a sign of apologies for harming a monarch. Prunaprismia eyed the handful and fell in love with the colours; crimson and white against ebony. She imagined a person with such characteristics; the beauty they would ensure.

She looked to the sky, to her hand then down at her pregnant stomach; hoping, wishing, preying that her child would bare such a face.

* * *

"AH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Queen Prunaprismia screamed; it echoed straight down the corridor from the laying room in which King Miraz was waiting outside patiently for the news on the gender.

"I know, your majesty, just a few more pushes" The nurse consoled, rubbing the queens sweaty brow.

The queen lurched forward and two nurses, one on each side, held her back as she pushed. The bed sheets curled underneath her and her face was distraught. She fell back again onto the pillow and begged not to go through with the birth. "We're nearly there your majesty" The nurse told her.

Miraz paced the dark buffed floor, turning on his heel gracefully and trudging up the corridor and back again. He couldn't contain his anticipation; if he had a son. A son would change everything: His own blood would be upon the throne, not that un deserving Caspian who had just been born. If his wife was to give him the gift of a son then all his problems would be resolved. He thought on; picturing scenarios of a strapping young boy of twenty one receiving a coronation, a man ruling a magnificent kingdom; he would be the greatest king that would ever live.

A large scream echoed from within the halls followed by silence.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and the cries of a new born child could be heard; _his _new born child. Miraz turned sharply and looked to the nurse for a verdict.

"Your majesty," She condoled, sincerely "The queen- there was nothing I could do- your majesty-"  
"Spit it out woman!" Miraz boomed.  
"She's dead sire, your wife, she's dead"

Miraz had to recollect for a moment, his wife, loyal wife who he had only married short of half a decade ago. The marriage had been set up; claiming that she was to bare a male heir and Miraz had fallen in love with the idea of her: not her.

"And what of the child?" He said unnerved.

"A daughter, your majesty" Miraz didn't reply, his thoughts were clouded; he couldn't believe it. He felt like a customer that had just been scammed, like a servant short on pay day; he felt cheated.

"Would you like to see her?"  
"No" He answered sharply "Drown her."  
"Sire!" The nurse cried "She doesn't even have a name"  
"Call her bastard for all I care, for that is what she is. She has no father and she has cost me her mother. Drown her." He said bitterly and turned on his heel, storming off down the corridor and slamming the heavy door loudly behind him.

The nurse re entered the room, and went over to the babies crib, she held her close and wrapped her in a soft linen towel; the girl was stunning.  
Her face was of the purest white, whilst her lips and cheeks were crimson, her eyes were dark brown and she had faint wisps' of ebony black hair on top of her head. Her hand rose to touch the face of the nurse and her crying ceased; a small smile played upon her red lips.

"I will not let him drown you" She whispered to the child. "You are too unique"

The nurse looked over to the bed where the now still Queen Prunaprismia lay; a tear came upon her eye and drizzled down her cheek. "Just what you asked for, your majesty" she said.

From that day on, the nurse took the child in as her own and as the king had never seen his daughter; he never commented on the child's strange appearance, or lack there of. All the servants within the castle took to the child; they all agreed to put in their part in bringing up an infant. They weren't going to let the queens desires cease just because she did. The nurse named the child Nieve Blanco which to any Telmarine tongue would suffice as snow white, in honor of the colour of her complexion and a memorandum of her queen.

A year had passed within the realm and King Miraz had found himself another wife; one far more beautiful than he had ever laid eyes upon. Her skin was silky and lustrous, her eyes were seductive brown with eyelashes longer than eyebrows, her hair was golden and hung loosely in tiny curls below her bust (which was of remarkable size), her figure was slim and athletic; the king was quite proud of himself for finding such a wife.

Her name was Malvado Bruja and she was a very proud sort of woman; she took pride in her possessions and materials and had a large confidence about her looks; in fact she was sure she was the most beautiful woman Narnia had ever seen: Queen Susan of old did not compare. She was so confident of her looks that she had a charmed necklace specially made for her, it was of the finest gold, enlaced with diamonds and crystals which entwined with one another, and they all joined in a large hoop which was full with a great sized ruby of deep scarlet. The ruby was only pure on days when the Queen was the most beautiful of all; it was enchanted to turn cold blue if she was second best.

The red stayed pure for a long time; but as the years passed it soon grew icy.


	3. Chapter Two

I do not own Prince Caspian, (but I wish I did ;) yum)

* * *

**_Mirror, Mirror On The Wall_**

The sun peeped over the hills signaling dawn; only half of the castle was awake, whilst the other half slept soundly in their comfy golden beds. A rooster crowed in the distance, and the chickens from the barn tried to echo it, an attempt that never ceased to fail. Guards swapped with other metal clad men in signal of their shift over with, relieved, they retreated back to the servants quarters for their rest.

Though how they could sleep whilst the bustle of morning breakfast was going on is beyond them.

Nancy, the cook, was fully clad in a white uniform and a pink apron with burn marks present on the hem, frayed stitches could be seen at the bottom of her dress where they met well polished dark brown shoes. She maneuvered carefully through the servants picking up golden plates and goblets around her and assembled the breakfast in an up beat rhythm. She took the eggs and messily added them to a brown mixture she was stirring, whilst swearing profusely as she knocked her elbow on the stove.

"C'mon me dear, we shant keep the blue bleeders waitin'" Christine, the official nurse now out of a job turned servant said. She tied a white apron around her brown worn dress and grabbed the nearest of the dishes that the cook had laid out, still swearing violently.

Christine turned behind her when she didn't hear an answer and saw Nieve, her adopted child, walking slowly to her staring out of the window.

"Get your bloody head of the clouds girl! We've got work to do." She said firmly, and Nieve immediately hurried up lacing her bonnet on top of her head and fastening her buttons of her tattered dress up to her neck.

"Excuse me for not being too excited to see the rich buggers" She said grasping onto a large plate of scones.  
Christine laughed and said "you and me both, girl."

They both made their way behind a pair of well dressed servants heading to the drawing room; they opened the doors and stood by them whilst Christine, Nieve and four other underdressed servants piled into the room. They placed the food strategically to wherever the consumer sat. The scones went on the right side and the omelets on the left. They then exited through a different door and back into the kitchen again, the cook cursed loudly as they entered.

"The fancy plates today eh?" Christine said eyeing up the crockery stacked upon the servants table.  
"They must be dining with someone important, and I bet whoever it is has an incredibly large ego or an incredibly large brain tumor" Nieve replied dusting off the nearby plate with the palm of her hand.  
"I heard it's the young prince" A servant by the name of Harold spoke up, collecting cutlery in his hand and checking for impurities in their appearance.  
"Caspian?" Christine asked.  
"Incredibly large ego it is" Nieve said, picking up a toast rack the cook just handed to her muttering "bollocks" when she was in earshot.  
"Oh come off it, you know he's not that bad" Another servant called Lucy said from behind her. "Easy on the eyes too" She added.  
"Still," Nieve said grabbing salt and pepper pots "anyone eating with them has to be a bit barmy" The comment was received by a crowd of 'here, here!' from the people in the room, except for the cook who shouted 'arse' instead.

Nieve didn't mind Caspian as much as she let on; in fact she rather liked him, much more than the other two sat on the thrones anyway. She could also agree on him being good looking; anyone with eyes could see that.

By now the other side of the castle was beginning to stir, royal feet slipped into royal slippers and the royal robe hugged royal chests. Walking at a slow pace as to honor their importance and clutching diamonds to show their power, they walked until stopping just outside of the drawing room, they cleared their throat and the two guards stationary raised their staffs and stomped them twice on the ground, then they shouted "Announcing his royal highness and her majesty, the king and queen of Narnia" they then stomped the staffs twice again and the king and queen entered the room, ignoring all servants now bustling to exit, they sat on opposing sides to the very long and extravagant table. Three place settings were set, each lined with golden embroidery under a set of golden plates next to golden goblets. The king took a large pitcher of orange juice and pored it into his goblet; he then added a considerable amount of gin. The queen did not move, she yawned nonchalantly and stared at her husband.

"Should we not wait for Prince Caspian, dear husband" She said in an elegant silky voice.  
"He'll be here soon enough" was the reply, and no sooner than he had said it a young boy of nineteen swung around the corner and into the drawing room, stopping the two guards ready to stomp and announce his entrance. He adjusted his robe and sat down at the third place setting, situated in the center of the large table. "My apologies, your majesties" He said with a bow of his head "I overslept" The queen gave a sincere approval whilst the king only grunted and feasted upon a large sausage.

The servants down below all sat down to have their breakfast on a less fancy state of appearance. The cook shoveled left over eggs and sausages onto their plates and fished out any unused orange juice and sat down herself, she mumbled, but did not speak after that.

"Well she hasn't started yelling yet that's a good sign" Christine said.  
"Trying to make a good impression to prince pompous" Nieve replied eating heartily.  
"Yeah, wouldn't want it rubbing off on him eh" Howard said. "I don't think I could take being shouted at by someone younger than me"  
"I yell at you all the time" Nieve laughed.  
"Ah, but I can just hit you" Howard smiled.  
"Not with me around you can't" Christine said "Now eat up Nieve, you and Lucy have chamber duty today"  
A long groan came from the two girls and they shoveled toast into their mouths in disgust.  
"Think yourselves lucky, I've got to clean the chicken pens today" Howard piped in. "Aslan knows that they can't keep it in" A giggle surpassed the table.

"I trust you slept well" The queen said after a long moment of silence.  
"Yes thank you, your majesty. Your beds are quite softer than my own" Prince Caspian replied, breaking into an egg.  
"They're made of the finest Archenland cotton and are stuffed with griffin feathers" Queen Malvado said proudly.  
"It is a rare thing indeed to come by griffin feathers" Caspian said uninterested, he then turned to the king. "Are you attending the governmental meeting today? The topic is most peculiar."  
"Yes, what topic is that?" Miraz said gruffly.  
"They say Aslan has returned"

Miraz let out a loud hearty laugh; he rolled his head back and slapped his hands upon the table.

"He cannot return if he was not here to start with," he said more seriously. "You shouldn't believe myths, my boy"  
"Yes, that is true your majesty"  
"If you're going to be king, boy, you need to differentiate truth from lie" Miraz said sternly, waving a fork at him.  
"My father was king. He believed in Aslan" Caspian said defensively.  
"I do not believe this to be a suitable subject to talk about during breakfast" The queen spoke in a calming tone, but the king paid her no heed.  
"If you didn't notice boy, your father wasn't around for very long"  
Caspian's brow arched and he stood, scraping the chair behind him and said "He was a better king than you will ever be" and he stormed out of the room.

As soon as Caspian was out of earshot, the queen opened her mouth and shouted "NANCY!"

The cook slammed her fork down and it bounced off to form many metallic clinks across the table. "Bloody woman" she mumbled before trudging out the door.

"I knew it wouldn't last long" Nieve said. "C'mon then Luce, we better get started"  
"High Ho" Lucy said dropping her plate in the sink and following Nieve out the door.

Lucy was a young girl, at the same age of Nieve at eighteen, although she was very different in looks. She had very tanned skin and chestnut brown hair, much like the rest of the Telmarine women, her eyes were green and small freckles framed them, her lips were perked and poised but always smiling, showing her slightly dingy crooked teeth. She was a small girl, but for what she lacked in size she made up in personality, she was always one to get people laughing and she and Nieve had been friends since the moment they clapped eyes on each other.

They walked amongst many suits of armor and large paintings of kings and queens gone passed, one very dark and dingy one contained for people; Pevensies. The walked up the grand staircase and turned into the bed chambers, the first for them to clean was the king and queens room. They made haste in entering and they both ran around fixing things that were out of place. Lucy drew open the drapes and light flooded the room it bounced off the royal bedposts and landed upon a vanity mirror, upon which a stunning blue diamond necklace rested.

"Whoa Luce, c'mere" Nieve said picking it up and examining it.  
"Wow" Lucy said.  
They both stood and watched in awe as the light reflected tiny blue sparks onto each of their faces, dumbstruck by its beauty.  
"Try it on" Lucy whispered.  
"What?" Nieve said shocked, she wasn't even supposed to be touching it, let alone wearing it.  
"Go on, try it." Lucy pried again. Nieve was silent and held the chain up and watched the gem dangle from her fingers. "Well if you wont I will"  
"No" Nieve said captivating the jewel in her hands "I want to" Lucy was satisfied because she grabbed the necklace and clasped it behind Nieves neck.

"You look beautiful" Lucy said in a sing song voice and giggled. Nieve smiled but stared at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly the blue of the gem faded and it grew warmer, it strayed to a deep violet, then to a luscious pink and finally landed on a vibrant crimson.

"Well that's strange" Lucy observed. "What do you suppose it means?"  
"I don't know" Nieve replied, twiddling the gem between her fingers.

Then loud noises of someone's footsteps could be heard getting closer, and Nieve reacted fast, pulling the necklace from her and placing it back on the top where it belonged then she and Lucy ran to the bed and began making it, although there was no need for such a quick recovery as the footsteps did not enter, but passed by.

"Maybe it's like a mood necklace" Lucy said verbalizing her thoughts.  
"Could be, or it's a way of telling me I'm going to meet my doom" Nieve chuckled.  
"Yes, I see red in your future Nieve Blanco. Blood, lots and lots of blood" Lucy giggled.

They tucked the royal bed sheets into the royal bedpan and linked arms ready to do battle with Prince Caspian's room. As they walked Nieve stole a second glance at the amulet upon the vanity: it had turned back to an icy blue.

"I wonder if we'll see his undergarments" Lucy said. "You think he's a bloomer or a one-piece man?"  
"Oh your bad" Nieve giggled as they reached the door, they opened it not to find a messy empty room, but rather a clean one with a distraught looking prince sat upon the bed, his hands clenched into fists.

"Oh dear, your majesty, we thought you was at breakfast. Excuse us" Nieve said exasperated pushing Lucy out his door.  
"No, don't mind me. Do what you have to"  
"Begging your pardon sire, but it seems you have done it for us" Lucy smiled.

The prince laughed charmingly and stood.

"It seems I have, I apologize"  
"No need to apologize, it gets us out of a job" Lucy grinned.  
"Which would be true if we didn't have to do the royal cat's boudoir" Nieve added.  
"True"

Caspian laughed again.

"What is your name fair maiden?" Caspian addressed Nieve, whose cheeks were burning furiously.  
"Nieve Blanco, your majesty, and this here is Lucy Bonito"  
"Charmed" Lucy chimed, curtseying. "And as charmed as I am, we have duties sire"  
"Indeed, I wont keep you" Caspian said.

The both of them left his chambers and moved slightly down the corridor, before leaping up together, grinning and widely exclaiming "thank Aslan!"

"He's still got a big ego though"

"Oh shut up"

* * *

The queen sat in her chambers in her beautiful silk gown of red; she admired every crease it made when she moved, the burgundy beads that lined the bodice and the velvet laces that tied up at the back into a perfect bow. She knew all she needed now was a beautiful red necklace to go around her pretty neck. She picked up the amulet from the vanity and clasped it together and waited. Waited. Waited. She tapped the necklace but it did not change its colour, the icy blue stared back at her in the mirror and she grew furious. She ripped it from her neck and threw it across the chamber floor then wept. Her hands clasped tightly over her face, she sniffed hard then looked up at herself in the mirror.

"Am I not the most fair?" She said to the mirror.

She relaxed again and turned to pick up the amulet, but she gasped when she saw that the blue had merged into a picture. She stared and saw the face of one of the servants: Nieve Blanco.

"How dare a servant be fairer than I!" She screeched.

She picked the amulet up and threw it again against the wall, expecting it to crack and smash, but it did not. It stayed perfect and the queen wandered over to it like she had just thrown her own child across the room; she picked it up and put it back around her neck. She turned back to the mirror and to her reflection she whispered,

"She will rue the day she ever set foot in this castle"


	4. Chapter Three

I do not own Peter Pevensie and that sucks.

* * *

**_Bring Me The Heart_**

"Your majesty"

Christine stood in the doorway to the queen's private study, she looked up from the book that was tattered in the spine and smiled to the servant.

"Hello Christine, do come in" The queen's teeth bared into a smile, such teeth that were perfect but sharp. "As head of the servants I wish to ask a favour of you"  
"Of course, your majesty, anything"  
"I need you to get me your daughter's schedule for today"

Christine halted. The queen never asked for a servant's schedule, and Christine was certainly skeptical as to what she would do with it. How could chamber duty until nine o'clock be of any importance to her?

"Yes your majesty" Christine said in a bow then turned to exit the study.  
"Oh and Christine?" Christine was dragged back. "Let's keep this between us" The teeth were out again, her face showed sincerity and happiness but her eyes said different.

Christine bowed once more and walked out, she thought immediately against the queen's wishes; it wasn't exactly in a servant's nature to be secretive, especially to your family. Everybody knew everybody's business; and Christine was certain they were going to hear about this.

"I mean it, Christine" Her perfect silky voice came through the wall, it was muffled but still sharp "If you tell anyone; it's your head"

Christine wanted to tell her to mind her own business, thought she knew a comment like that would have her sent to the Caspian dungeons for several days with no food or water. The punishments were harsh, but the treatment was much harsher.

The queen grinned to Christine when she returned with a tea stained piece of parchment, its corners ripped and the calligraphy messy. She smiled: she had what she needed.

"Thank you Christine that will be all" she said simply, and re read the time table. Her plan would not fail. It was simply genius, she had thought it out whilst her husband slept last night, blissfully unaware of the demise she was plotting. Not only was her plan genius but it was fool proof; and to prove it, she hired a fool to do the job.

"You wanted to see me your majesty?" Prince Caspian said.

* * *

"Don't be too long now, straight there and straight back you understand" Christine told Nieve as she put her long black cloak over her head.  
"Yes mother, I've done this trip a thousand times, I know my way" Nieve smiled reassuringly.

The smile did not reassure Christine though, the hairs on her arms had been raised all day and her gut feeling was telling her not to let Nieve go. But she knew Nieve would protest and wonder why her mother was stopping her going on such a simple journey that she went on every week, the forest, and pick up some poison berries for the queen's skin cream. (Which was silly really because it made no difference if she applied it or not.) Despite the yearning feeling of dread in her stomach, Christine kept her promise, she told not a single soul; but she acted differently. Howard had noticed it at lunch and Lucy had asked her if she was alright several times; but she didn't tell.

"Be careful Nieve, you know I love you right" Christine said handing her the small wicker basket and clinging onto her hand.  
"Bloody hell mother you make it sound like I'm walking to my death." Nieve said and opened the door. Christine nervously laughed and made Nieve promise that she would be careful. 'You hear the slightest noise and you get out, you hear?' she said.

Nieve walked out of the servants gardens and down the long pathway that was beautifully preserved with roses and begonias littered around the join. She went the way she had always been; through the pansies, straight past the ivy bush, down through the cobble stones, and out through the rock pond which lead straight into the forest. She carried on her normal route through the trees until she found her faithful berry bush. She pulled her cloak tighter to her as she stepped over vines and mole hills; she had learned well to dodge these as last time she ended up with mud all over her dress and lice in her hair.

She came up to a clearing where directly ahead a berry bush stood its leaves prickly and perky whilst red spheres littered the tree. Nieve had contemplated putting one of them into the queen's wine once; though her mother was quite fond of the idea but surprisingly it was Lucy who ceased the poison.

She collected the berries on top first, for they were the most ripe and red, she picked them four at a time and dropped them into her basket; then she moved on to the center of the bush and finally to the bottom, but as soon as she bent down and tugged at a lonesome berry; the cool metal of a blade was pushed against her throat.

"Get up" a male voice spat.

Nieve was suddenly aware of how dark it had gotten, she could barely make out a pair of shiny brown leather boots at eye line; the rest masqueraded by her cloak hood.

"I said get up" he spoke again.

Nieve obeyed, slowly rising and clutching the basket close to her waist; the blade was kept close to her neck and as she neared the height of the man, it seethed deeper into her flesh.

"Wh-what do you want?" Nieve stammered, looking into the face of the man but his cloak was dangling over his eyes; all Nieve could make out was a plump pair of lips and a strong jaw.  
"Narnia does not tolerate spies" His lips spoke the words like they were a curse and Nieve kept her eyes trained upon them. "And neither do I"  
"I am not a spy" Nieve choked as the man came closer towards her, his breath upon her cheeks, he then gave a dark laugh and whispered,

"That's exactly what a spy would say" He then turned Nieve around harshly and pressed his chest to her back and pushed the blade against her heart. "Where would you like it, spy? Your throat," he raised the knife to her neck "or your heart" he moved the weapon back "or maybe I should run you through in the stomach and you will suffer, traitor" His voice was smooth and seductive but dangerous.

"I am not a spy" Nieve said again, harsher.  
"Why should I believe you, you are an expert at telling lies are you not?"  
"No, I'm not. I am not a spy"

The man eased up upon her but before Nieve could run, he grabbed her arm and extended the basket towards him; he snatched it from her, whilst keeping her wrist in his grasp, and emptied the contents; his lips turned to a scowl and he was upon her again.

"Where are they then?" He said.  
"All over the floor, where you just tipped them" Nieve found that to be a wrong move as the blade dug deeper into her chest.  
"I don't think anyone in your position would have the nerve to cross me" He cursed. "The letters, where are they?"  
"What letters?"  
"The one's you have been stealing from the queen's chamber"  
"What? I haven't been stealing anything"  
"I wish you'd stop with the lies, traitor" His teeth clicked viciously. "You will meet a much worse fate if you don't"  
"I am not lying!" Nieve wriggled, her hands reached behind her; she hoped it would work, it was her only option.

Nieve swung around with a dagger within her grasp, plucked from the belt of her attacker; and he laughed again.

"This proves it" He said.  
"It proves nothing," Nieve replied "except that you were outsmarted by a woman" she held the dagger out in front of her, where her attacker held his; both pointed to one another, the man lurched forward and put his blade to her neck but simultaneously; Nieve's blade came in contact with the skin upon his throat. "What now?" Nieve whispered, and her attacker's mouth turned into a growl; he reached his other hand upside her head and tugged her hood down; when he saw Nieve's pale features reflecting upon him his mouth grew weaker and his grip on the blade against her neck hastened; she glared at him, not easing up on her hostage.

"You can't be a spy" The man said.  
"Finally you see it my way" She replied, arching her brows.  
"Nieve?"

Her arm loosened and the blade slipped from his neck; her face unscrewed and she stared up at the man, she pulled his hood back and recoiled immediately; the blade dropped from her fingers and her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Caspian?" she whispered, "I mean, your majesty?"

His face was unreadable; if Nieve was to give a decision on if she would come out of the forest alive she wouldn't be able to reach a verdict. Her mind was flickering vivaciously; she had just been attacked by _royalty. _What would the Telmarine people say if they knew their soon to be king went around killing innocent women? Better yet, what would Nieve say?

"Tell me the truth" He spoke, his eyebrows furrowing.  
"I am not a spy" Nieve repeated for the third time. It seemed to suffice as Caspian knelt before her and took her hand, kissed it and said "I apologize"  
"Do not kneel to me your majesty" She replied getting down to his height, her knees embedded in dirt. "Who told you I was a spy?"

Caspian looked distraught for a moment, his eyes darted frantically all over the place then he jerked behind him; as if expecting somebody to be watching them.

"She will know" He whispered. "If I do not kill you she will know" his eyed landed upon her. "But I cannot kill you" Nieve smiled at him, but he didn't return it; instead he stood and looked about him once more. "You must not return" He said finally.  
Nieve stood up to his height. "I understand" She said.  
"You must go into hiding" He advised, he grasped her shoulders. "There is a cave south from here, head in the direction of the Cair Paravel, it is covered in vines; be sure to look out. In there you will find three old Narnian's who I have befriended; tell them I have sent you to stay with them. Do not come out until I come for you; do you understand?"  
"Yes, your maje-"  
"Caspian" he smiled "please."  
"Yes, Caspian" Nieve returned the smile "and thank you, for sparing me"

"You can repay me by going to that cave right now" Caspian said and gently pushed her in the direction; he watched her until she was out of sight then he snuck behind a tree; he waited until an animal passed; a deer came near to where Caspian hid and he approached silently, he then plunged his knife into the animal and stole its heart; he put it into a sachet on his belt to satisfy the queen knowledge of Nieve's mortality. She wouldn't know the difference.

* * *

The queen sat at the dining table waiting for the most delicious meal, she was sure, she was ever going to eat. She had given the cook something special for her dinner tonight and requested she had it bloody; she wanted to savour this girl.

The servants piled into the room laying golden plates and goblets among the long table; the food was stacked on each side of the surface and the queen's specialty was put directly in front of her. She did not wait for her husband, she grabbed her knife and stabbed the meat; watching the blood ooze from it. She grabbed her fork and shoveled violently and most unattractively.

She had never tasted justice before and it tasted just like Nieve Blanco.


	5. Chapter Four

Sorry guys for such a late update! I've had so much coursework to do it's unbelievable. Anyway; heres the belated chapter 4 :)

* * *

**_Deep In the Forest, Where Little Men Live_**

Nieve stepped over large rotten tree roots that created sectioned emblems across the forest pathway; dodging plantations and bulbs shooting from the earth. The forest was deathly quiet; the only sound was the soft whisper of the wind as it darted amongst tree leaves and rocked bird nests to sleep. Leave's cracked under her feet as she walked straight ahead; she did not dare look behind for fear of something more terrifying than a threat standing before her, she thought if she carried on walking; the cave would bring her sanctuary.

She pondered about what such creatures could be hiding away from Telmarine eyes. Narnian's weren't well thought of in this century, or any other century for the past thousand years in fact, it wasn't any understanding as to why these creatures resided in dark places. She thought about how they had been treated; shunned the moment anybody would clap eyes on them, then sent to the dungeons and killed.

It wasn't a pleasant idea to those who gave others a chance.

Nieve had learned long before never to judge those without hearing their story; even if they were Narnian's. Many of the people she knew now; she would have never spoken to if based upon their appearance (not that being a servant made her a delight for the eyes either), she thought about the monarchy; the rich and the wanting, how they would turn their nose up even at the slightest of faults; if they knew that there was Narnian's living in their forest they would immediately murder them, without asking how or why they became here. Nieve wondered how Caspian overlooked it.

Nieve came upon a large stone wall which was covered in wall climbing plants, the colour was drained as to the night sky but they were still beautiful. Vines clambered up the wall, sideways and diagonal, crisscrossing to form a basinet of foliage. She followed in the direction of the wall, and found a gap in its exterior; it was small but Nieve managed to get in, it opened up onto a large mound of rock covered in tiny vines; a cave.

She walked slowly to the entrance, which was bordered up with a magnificent looking piece of bark; stolen and shaped from a nearby oak. A slot was cut from the centre like a letter box, but Nieve thought they wouldn't be stupid enough to risk the opportunity to get mail; instead she concluded that it was a not-so-discreet peep hole.

She stood in front of it for a while pondering on what to do. She couldn't very well knock on the door and say 'Hello! May I live with you until the queen passes away?" No, she needed something better or, at least, pray that they would take pity on her.

She rapped twice upon the wood and shuffling from within the cave sounded, but no answer. She knocked again and realized that their hidden state would not let them open the door for just anyone; so she decided to speak.

"I mean you no harm" She said to the wood. The shuffling rustled again then went silent and just when Nieve began to think that they would not answer the door; the letter box slammed open to reveal a pair of angry, strong black eyes.

"Password?" They said.

Nieve shifted her weight onto either foot and wringed her hands; Caspian hadn't told her of a password.

"I'm sorry I do not know it" Nieve said, and as soon as the sentence finished; the flap shut once more and the eyes were replaced by the mahogany wood. "Please, listen to me…"  
"Nobody gets in without the password!" The voice rang through the bark.  
"Prince Caspian sent me!" Nieve shrieked; the receiver was silent and Nieve began to think that no matter what she could say would work but her thoughts were proven wrong when the door cracked open slightly and one dark black eye parallel to her knee peeped out.  
"Hold out your hands" it stated; Nieve obeyed and the eye surveyed her bare palms. "Lift up your cloak" again; Nieve complied; showing the eye that she had nothing upon her person. "She's clean" The eye said to someone behind him and the door swung open flooding Nieve with bright orange light.

Inside the cave was homely; small and had the feel of a cottage. Tea cups were spread amongst a dark mahogany table with small pink doilies featured amongst them; chairs sat up against the table that was a different wood to the mahogany. They consisted of chestnut; rather than a matching set. A small stove was set in the corner crowded by pots and pans and a kettle was whistling away upon one of the heat settings; tiny red curtains covered the walls; although there was no need as there were no windows but Nieve realized that they went with the pattern withheld on the upholstery. The seats were mushy and had small bottom shaped grinds within them; indicating that they were well used and well loved. Crowded around the small table, which Nieve stood opposite; was a ginger and rustic looking dwarf; his companion who opened the door; alike in size but struck with dark rugged features and a badger; who smiled welcomingly in Nieve's direction; if Nieve hadn't been so wary to see an animal smile she may have smiled back.

"You coming in or what?" The ginger dwarf said in a horse tone; furrowing his brows at her as she stood there gormlessly, wondering if they could be that trusting. She stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind her; she then didn't know what to do and if the badger hadn't offered her a seat she may have just stood there all night.

"What ya done then?" The dark haired dwarf said nonchalantly.  
"Nikabrik!" A voice said from beside Nieve and she jumped to see that it was the badger.  
"You can talk?" She said.  
"Well of course he can," Nikabrik spoke again, throwing his stubby hands into the air. "Ain't you ever seen a beast before?"  
"No, sorry, I haven't"  
"That's okay," The badger smiled at her "most humans haven't"  
"Human?" Nikabrik said narrowing his eyes at Nieve. "You dare come into our home?" He was rising from his seat slowly and advancing on Nieve but the ginger dwarf caught sight of his intentions and held his elbow so he couldn't move.

"Well of course she is," He said "She don't look very much like a centaur to you does she?"  
"Forgive me, Trumpkin, but she does not look Telmarine" Nikabrik spat. "With that skin she could be a sorceress from Archenland for all I know!"  
"That's enough Nikabrik!" The badger spoke, then turned to address Nieve; "Don't worry he gets like this all the time when we have company"  
"Only Telmarine company!" Nikabrik shouted pulling a blade from his pocket and pointing it at Nieve; the badger and the ginger dwarf advanced on him quickly and held his fore arms tightly, successfully putting Nieve in less danger, even though he only came up to her knee she knew not to underestimate him.

"Tubs and tortoise-shells, Nikabrik; do you know what you are doing?" The ginger dwarf said shaking Nikabrik slightly and prying his attention towards him.  
"Telmarine's are not welcome."  
"Then what about Prince Caspian? You like him." Nieve stated.  
"I do not _like _Caspian," Nikabrik growled "but I am forced to comply"  
"Then you must be forced to comply again." The badger said and Nikabrik looked at him disgustfully then back at Nieve; he seemed to falter a little in his stance before his blade was dropped and placed firmly back in his pocket. He shrugged the two off of him and migrated to the other end of the cave, where he sat grumbling to himself admits an ocean of squishy cushions.

"I apologize on behalf of Nikabrik, he'll come around" The badger smiled.  
"Not likely" The ginger dwarf said gruffly and the badger shot him a pleading glance; which Nieve found very strange upon a badgers features.  
"I am Trufflehunter and this is Trumpkin" The badger said "we are old Narnians; but I'm sure Prince Caspian told you that."  
"He did yes," Nieve replied "I am Nieve Blanco; a pleasure to meet you"  
"The pleasure is all mine, young lady" Trufflehunter said and gave a small bow which Nieve had to giggle at. "Forgive me for asking, but why are you so pale; if you are Telmarine?"  
"I spend a lot of time in side – well at least; I used to – I was a maid for the Castle of Caspian"  
"Why would you want to come 'ere then after such comfortable surroundings?" Trumpkin said.

"I have been murdered"

* * *

The Telmarine Prince exited the council meeting on his own, he was furious with the pessimistic outlook of such a great lion. A clash of opinion left the young prince in doubt about the power that Narnia held; some councilmen had sided with Caspian, whilst others, namely the king, thought he was just a foolish child that had heard too many bed time stories. The king's ignorance riled Caspian up greatly and he wished that said lion would show up right at that moment and prove him wrong.

"I am sorry that it did not go in your favour, young Prince" One councilman by the name of Fiel said from beside him.  
"I am too," Caspian answered, turning to him "but I suppose there is only one being that can settle this argument and he is the one being we are arguing about"  
"That is true, my prince, but if rumor serves us truth; we have nothing to fear"  
"You are a wise man Fiel" Caspian said, Fiel thanked him silently and bowed before falling back in line with the other councilmen. Caspian only wished there were more men like Fiel.

In midst of his thoughts, Caspian didn't notice that more company had arrived at his side until a silky feminine voice coughed in his ear.  
"Your majesty, forgive me, I did not see you" Caspian said quickly, stopping to bow but refusing to meet her eyes.  
"That's quite alright," The queen said smiling beautifully pulling both her and Caspian to a stop so councilmen had to filter around them; bowing their heads as they did so. "I wanted to offer my gratitude"

One of her hands was placed firmly to the small of her back, whilst the other lay upon her bust; she smiled greatly at him with her perfect teeth and perked lips and Caspian tried his best to mimic her.

"Gratitude?" He said.  
"For doing away with that traitor" The queen grinned; Caspian's mind suddenly went blank; as if he thought the queen could read his thoughts and find out the truth of the girls whereabouts; he couldn't risk her knowing; and he couldn't risk Nieve's life.  
"You are welcome, your majesty. Nothing pleases me more than getting rid of those who damage our reign"  
"You will be a great king, young Prince"

Caspian bowed politely and scurried off away from the queen; she stared after him for a while; her smile beginning to falter. Her teeth grew sharp and her mouth turned downwards; her brows arched and her eyes shone with hatred. The hand she had behind her back came to meet her other hand at her bust and she stared down at the piece of jewelry contained within her fingers. A large blue gem stared back at her with the face of the most fair in Narnia captivated in its indigo.

"It seems that _you _are the traitor, young Prince"

* * *

Reviews please? C:


End file.
